


To Love And Protect

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Capable Dean Winchester, Castiel in danger, Deadly Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Someone is killing angels, and the remaining members of the Host are no closer to finding out who.When they turn to Cas and the Winchesters for help, Dean has zero interest in them; but Cas does, and it falls to Dean to keep his angel safe.





	To Love And Protect

“This...this is fucking insane, and there’s no way-“

“Dean.”

“No.”

“Dean.”

“Dammit, Cas, I said no!” He doesn’t want to do this, doesn’t want to fight with Cas at all, especially not with those fuckers from upstairs parked in their front room.

Cas, though, flinches, and Dean hates himself so very much then, figures Cas can feel everything through their bond, and takes a breath, forces himself to step back and step down, and holds up his hands in both apology and withdrawal.

“This isn’t just your decision,” Cas says. 

When Dean slumps down to sit on their bed, Cas joins him. 

“It’s not theirs,” Dean says. “The way they show up here, like they’ve got any right to even ask, never mind fucking expect that of you.”

He wants to go back to the library and banish the lot of them the hell out of their home, especially that one who harped on about family and obligation like Cas owes them a single damn thing.

They’re not Cas’s family.

He is. And Sam is. Not them.

Cas slips his fingers between Dean’s, and Dean looks down at their hands, and squeezes Cas’s with his own.

“I can’t do nothing, Dean. I don’t owe them anything, you’re right, but I can’t stand by and watch while our numbers are thinned, not if there’s anything I can do to stop it.”

Dean huffs as he leans his head on Cas’s shoulder. If Heaven was full of angels like Cas…

But it isn’t and it can’t be, because there are no other angels like Cas.

And Dean would sacrifice every one that remains to keep his angel safe.

But like Cas said...it’s not just up to him.

++

It takes them maybe two weeks to figure out who’s been leaving a trail of dead angels in his wake.

It takes less time to get his attention by dangling Cas in front of him, and then it’s on, and Dean wishes Cas didn’t trust him so much.

If he didn’t, then maybe, just maybe Cas wouldn’t have been the one to come up with this plan, and they’d be doing this another way, or not at all, but wishful thinking has never been anything but a distraction.

And there’s never been a time when Dean could less afford to have his attention slip.

Cas is walking the street below him, pausing at the corner, taking out his phone as if checking for a message or a missed call, and then putting it away.

And he waits.

Maybe one hundred yards away, someone is heading in his direction.

It’s him, and they both know it. He’s heading towards Cas with purpose, bolder now with a a string of murdered celestials to his credit, and they never find out why, but that doesn’t really matter.

Dean sees the glint of metal in the street light, notes the eerie glow that only angel steel gives off, and that’s far enough.

He squeezes the trigger, feels the rifle shudder just once as the bullet flies loose, and a moment later the guy just folds to the ground like he’s passed out.

There’s nobody else around, and the shot was silenced anyway, and Cas doesn’t even look back once at the person who wanted him dead.

He just looks up to the window where Dean is, and then walks away into the night.

++

Cas pulls Dean after him when he hits the bed, and Dean blankets him, claims Cas’s mouth, sears kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and he’s not the only needy one, not from the way their clothes are just suddenly gone, and Cas tries to tug Dean even closer than he already is.

“I’ve got you,” Dean tells him, but Cas knows it. He knows it now like he knew it when Dean was marking a line between him and his would be killer, knows he was guarded and safe, that Dean would never have let him get hurt.

He moans his pleasure into Dean’s mouth as his husband takes him, and then after whispers promises into Cas’s skin that as long as he breathes, nothing will ever harm his angel again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the skinwalker episode with the rifle, I’ve been craving some ‘crack-shot’ Dean because in my head there’s no way he doesn’t shoot like a pro, even when it comes to sniping.
> 
> And I wanted him to have a chance to prove it.


End file.
